Broken (request)
by SternenDisaster
Summary: Pain is something that never really will go away.
**A/N:** _Requested by: Nuisancehelicopter (Tumblr)_

 _ **Pair:** Medic Pair (Oishi x Oshitari) (They don't seem to have a name, so I will call them Medic Pair. If they do though have one, please tell me.)_

 _ **Warnings:** Major Character Death_

* * *

 _He still wasn't sure, if this was what he wanted, but he choose this path long ago and couldn't turn back now._

"Oishi-kun? Is something?"

Turning around, he saw a former player from Hyoutei - Oshitari Yuushi. For a moment he forgot, that Oshitari was also here.

"Ah, n-nothing! I apologize for worrying you."

"You don't need to apologize. Are you coming?"

"Sure!"

With that said, both walked off, not wanting to come too late.

* * *

Medical lessons took much free time from them. They were always either in their room or the library, reading several books. But when they both had time, they would met and talk about things. Thus they formed a strong relationship.

It wasn't an unusual sight to see them together, many people said and soon everyone knew that.

Though there were still times, both had their problems.

 _Mostly Oishi, who was haunted by his past._

* * *

Walking around, Oshitari searched for his friend, but couldn't find him anywhere. Where could he be? He knew Oishi should have some free time, which is why he wondered where he was.

Suddenly he picked up the sound of someone sobbing and walked into the direction, from where they came.

Standing before a cherry tree, was Oishi, crying.

And Oshitari knew exactly why.

How could he not? Everyone heard of what happened a week after the third-years graduated from middle school. Everyone heard of the accident, the cause of Golden Pair's break up.

 _The cause of Kikumaru Eiji's death._

* * *

He knew, that he couldn't possibly understand Oishi. His former doubles partner was still alive. Was still breathing and they meet each other often. Oishi couldn't meet his partner anymore. Never.

And even Oshitari couldn't imagine how this must feel.

But there was still one thing he understood.

That he couldn't leave Oishi alone. Not after he fell in love with Oishi.

That's why he stood beside Oishi and laid a hand on his shoulder, afraid to hug him, because he feared, that Oishi might break.

* * *

He felt pathetic. So many years was over and he still couldn't let go. No, he didn't want to let go. But he needed to. So why, why couldn't he just forget everything. Why couldn't everything just stop? Why did Eiji even die in the first place?

He still remembers how everyone changed in Seigaku.

Kawamura was still sad and gave up on tennis, even though he was considering to not do so.

Momoshiro didn't bicker with other people anymore, remembering, how Eiji used to say that he shouldn't fight with other people.

Kaidoh took care of every abandoned kitten he saw and visited the aquarium once in a while.

Inui even gave up on Inui juice, remembering how much Eiji didn't like it.

Ryoma never let anyone hug him anymore. Not even his family. And if someone tried to, he would avoid them and ignore them for a long time.

Fuji was a mess. He didn't eat wasabi anymore, he didn't smile much anymore nor did he even mess with others anymore.

Tezuka didn't show much feelings, but everyone knew he couldn't handle Eiji's death any better.

They were all destroyed. And nothing could heal them.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Oshitari. He just starred at him. Not a smile, not an expression, nothing but a knowing gaze.

A gaze, that told him, that he wasn't alone.

 _And Oishi felt grateful for that._

* * *

Time passed by and a important day stood before Seigaku. Before Oishi.

 _It was Kikumaru's death anniversary._

Standing before his grave, Oishi wondered if he everything could have been others, if Kikumaru never died. If maybe the kid, Kikumaru saved would have died. His eyes widened at his cruel thoughts and he gasped, tears already making their way on his face. How could he just think so? The kid wasn't at fault for Eiji's death. The kid couldn't know, that an drunk drove the car and wouldn't look at the traffic lights. How could he just be so cruel?

His former teammates noticed his inner struggles and decided to give him some time alone, so that he could think about the things, that bothered him. With that they walked away giving him some silence. Oishi was a bit happy about that, since he wanted to be alone. He stood for some hours there, crying silently. It hurt so much and he didn't know, if he ever could handle the whole pain. Probably never.

His ears caught the sound of steps, but he didn't turn around. He was way to tired for that. Somehow everything seemed to make him tired on that day. The man, how he found out because of the steps, came nearer and nearer, until he stood besides him.

"Are you okay?"

He recognized the voice - it was Oshitari's voice. Oishi looked to his side and there stood the genius looking at him, through his glasses. He realized, that Oshitari still waited for an answer and panicked. He couldn't say him, that he didn't feel alright. It would make him just unnecessary worry. But at the same time he couldn't tell a lie, because Oshitari would notice it. So what should he say?

"Oishi?"

"I...," He stuttered not knowing what to say.

"It's okay, I know."

Oishi looked at the ground, sad to drag the other into his problems.

"Do you know why I wear the glasses?"

Huh? Why did he come up with his glasses? Oishi played along and shook his head, even though he didn't feel like talking about something like that on that day.

"I didn't even need to wear them. I had perfect eyesight. But like I said, I had."

Oishi blinked, wondering what happened. Did he maybe had an accident? Now the former mother-hen of Seigaku started to worry.

"Kenya often asked me to play Doctor with him. I started wearing the glasses for this game, but because I wore them so oft, my sight became used to them and I really needed them at the end."

... _That was the reason?_ Oishi couldn't help, but start laughing. Oshitari should have known that would happen.

* * *

Oshitari smiled at the sound of the other's laughing. It was a nice sound and he decided, that Oishi should laugh more. He was as well there, because he too had connections with Kikumaru. That and there was no way he could let Oishi suffer so much alone. After all he promised him to never leave him alone. As he saw Oishi crying there was just one way he though of cheering him up.

In one of the ways, Kikumaru probably would have.

There was still a long way they had to go. He knew Oishi would never fully recover, but at least Oshitari could try to put the broken pieces of glass together.

Because that was everything he could do and for Oishi he would give everything. He would do everything he could do...

"Oishi let's go back, we have lessons tomorrow."

"... Yes."

 _... Just for the person he loved,_ **_just for Oishi._ **


End file.
